Sal Marcano
Salvatore "Sal" Marcano is the main antagonist of the 2016 videogame Mafia III, the sequel to 2010 videogame Mafia II. Sal is the Don of the Marcano Crime Family, the ruling criminal organization and Italian mafia of the city of New Bordeaux in Louisiana. He was voiced by Jay Acovone. Background The head of the Marcano crime family, Sal is the brother of Lou, Tommy and Lucio Marcano, brother-in-law to Olivia Marcano and father of Giorgi Marcano. His brothers and sister-in-law serve as Capos and high-ranking members of the organization while his son is his underboss. The exiled mobster from the city of Empire Bay, Vito Scaletta, was also an unofficial member/controversial ally of Sal, but according to Vito himself, he disliked Sal and Sal did the same, stating that Vito's been "a pain in his ass for fifteen years since the Commission sent him here". He had also been involved in Thomas Burke's disgrace when Sal took the district, Ponte Verdun, from him and put another one in charge of it. Bringing the crime family to glory, Sal had most of the cops of the city on his pocket and controlled all of New Bordeaux' ten districts, having his puppet and sub-organizations controlling some of them, installing many rackets through the city and electing capos. He is an old friend of Sammy Robinson, the leader of the Black Mob of the city, and an ally as well, giving the Delray Hollow district to Sammy. In 1962, Sal's brother Lucio was murdered by Olivia, who took over Frisco Fields after Lucio's death. By 1968, the Marcano family was the most powerful criminal organization of New Bordeaux. However, business is more important than friendship in the life Sal led, and Sammy was in deep debt with Sal due to the Haitian gang's attacks on the Hollow. Planning to remove Sammy and place another trustworthy man on control of the Hollow, Sal's "friendship" to Sammy would be worth nothing when business is involved. ''Mafia III'' Talking to Lincoln His son Giorgi was an old close friend of Lincoln Clay, Sammy's protegee and protagonist of Mafia III, and Sal thought Lincoln to be the perfect man to control the Hollow, so he called Sammy and ordered the latter to tell Lincoln of a meeting at his place, not telling the reason. When Lincoln arrived and sat with him, Giorgi and Vito at Sal's table, Sal introduced Lincoln to Vito, who quickly left, saying he's got business to handle. Sal then made the big offer to Lincoln of controlling the Delray Hollow district and giving money for Sammy to retire, but Lincoln refused, telling him that he couldn't do that to Sammy. Disappointed by Lincoln's answer, Sal exchanged worried looks with Giorgi, before quickly regaining his composure and telling Lincoln that he understands, because Lincoln is loyal and according to Sal himself, "loyalty is something scarce nowadays". He then suggested a heist to Lincoln and the Black Mob, telling Lincoln that they could steal some money from the feds if they took one money shipment truck and entered the feds' money vault and stole it. This time, Lincoln accepted this offer, and the Marcano family and the Black mob prepared to join forces in order to make the heist possible. Eliminating the Black Mob The heist was a success, and Giorgi, who participated in the heist, arrived at Sammy's place with Lincoln, Sammy, Sammy's son Ellis and Thomas Burke's son, Danny. Due to Lincoln saying no and the Black mob being useless as of now, Sal decided to end them and place another ally organization, the Dixie Mafia, on a charge of Delray Hollow. Sal and an enforcer named Ritchie Doucet then arrived on the bar, and after some talking, Sal nodded to Giorgi, who turned to Lincoln and told Lincoln that "You might have been the baddest motherfucker I have ever met in my life... but you shouldn't have said no." and then proceeded to shoot Lincoln in the forehead. Ritchie Doucet then pulled a knife out and stabbed Ellis to death while Giorgi killed Danny, and Sal then shot Sammy to the ground, and the viciously shot him several times, effectively ending the Black Mob. Sal, Giorgi, and Doucet then sat the place on fire and escaped. Sal then puts Doucet in charge of the Hollow with his faction Dixie Mafia. Gang War What he didn't know, was that the bullet that Giorgi shot on Lincoln had not killed him by an inch, only leaving a scar. Lincoln, with the help of Vito, who Sal had almost killed after thinking that his usefulness had vanished, Cassandra the leader of the Haitian mob and Thomas Burke, leader of the Irish mob, then started a gang with Lincoln as the boss, determined to end Sal's reign over the city and kill every single Marcano in the city. As Lincoln takes the Hollow from the Dixies and executes Doucet by hanging him on the Ferris Wheel of the Baron's Saturday Fun Park, and then takes both Pointe Verdun and River Row and takes Sal's lieutenants Michael Grecco and Roman Barbieri down, Uncle Lou, Sal's oldest brother and capo in the family, informs Sal of Lincoln's survival. The next weeks and months are not very fortunate for Sal, as Lincoln kills Sal's bookkeeper Tony Derazio and destroys Sal's Cuban smuggling operation by killing Frank Pagani. Sal also has a falling-out with Enzo Conti, one of his oldest friends and lieutenants, and sends a squad of hitmen to finish Enzo, but Lincoln helps Enzo skip town and is rewarded with Barclay Mills. With the lieutenants dead, Lincoln moves on to kill Sal's capos, who are his two brothers and his sister-in-law. Lincoln takes Tommy Marcano's rackets in the Southdowns district and further weakens the Marcano organization. Sal meets Tommy and tells him to protect the money plates Giorgi stole during the Federal Reserve heist, after Tommy's counterfeiter Alvarez escapes town. Shortly after, Lincoln confronts Tommy in the Acadia Boxing Gym and burns him alive by setting the gym on fire. After that Uncle Lou's political acquaintance Cornelius Holden is killed and Sal's out of political associates to legalize gambling for the construction of his Casino. Uncle Lou tries to get Senator Walter Jacobs on his grip by throwing a fundraiser at his boat, the Delphine, but both Lou and Jacobs end up killed by Lincoln (Jacobs indirectly), who guts Lou and puts him on display on a statue of St. Andrew. After that Remy Duvall, Sal's associate who owned the land he was going to build the Casino, was killed by Lincoln, who then shot Olivia Marcano and caused her to go to hospital emergency. Sal then has Giorgi murder Olivia due to her killing Lucio some years ago. The player can kill Sal's capos and lieutenants in different orders, ex: it is possible to kill Derazio and then kill Lou instead of killing the lieutenants first and then the capos, or kill Olivia before Lou, Pagani before Derazio, Derazio after Tommy, and anyone else. Last Stand and Death His organization fully destroyed, Sal and Giorgi make a last stand at their semi-built Casino, surrounded by dozens of men. Lincoln shoots his way to the Marcanos and in the process stabs Giorgi fatally in the gut before confronting Sal himself at his office. After some discussion, Sal explains that he never wanted to see Giorgi in a casket, saying that Lucio's death had left an impact on him and that he did not need more. They talk about their differences and similarities, and Sal tells Lincoln that he'll be waiting for him and dis won't be the last time they see each other. Now, Sal can die in three different ways: *Suicide: If Lincoln stays his gun for a few seconds, Sal will urge him to "f*#king do it", and if he waits for a few more seconds, Sal will swear at Lincoln, grab a gun, and instead of shooting his nemesis as one would predict, Sal will put the gun on his throat and shoot it, effectively ending his life quickly. *Execution: If Lincoln decides to kill Sal personally, he will slide across Sal's table and stab him in the belly, then twist the knife a bit to make Sal suffer slightly before he stands in his last moments. Sal then looks at Lincoln briefly, and Lincoln proceeds to kick Sal's wheeled chair forward, causing Sal to fall to his death below. Alternatively, if Lincoln approaches him closer, he will instead plunge his knife on Sal's thigh, twist it a bit, and then kick Sal all the way down to his death. *Shot: Lincoln can instead pull out a gun and shoot Sal until he dies. This currently causes quite a confuse glitch, where Sal will stay "attached" to the chair and try and attack Lincoln like he was a normal boss. Lincoln needs to shoot Sal a few more times before he really dies, but the glitch will cause the objective not to update and Lincoln will be stuck at the moment. Gallery Vito and Lincoln Clay first scene.png|Sal with Giorgi, Vito, and Lincoln. pl:Sal Marcano Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Blackmailers Category:Mafia Villains Category:Male Category:Mobsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Traitor Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Extortionists Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elitist Category:Suicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Conspirators Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Strategic